Dropped objects such as tools and small parts could be hazardous on work sites, especially where workers are performing tasks at heights and other workers are positioned below them. Many workers use tool containers such as buckets or bags to transport a variety of tools, small parts, and other items to work sites. Commonly, the buckets or bags are lifted using ropes to the work sites. However, this presents a problem of potential tipping during the lifting process should the buckets or bags be top loaded or should they become snagged on structures thereby spilling the contents. Existing closure assemblies are difficult to operate and, therefore, workers tend to not use the closure assemblies. In addition, workers tend to leave tools, small parts, and other items laying on platforms, equipment, and other surfaces when not in use. This also presents a problem when the tools or small parts are accidentally bumped or otherwise moved because they could fall and injure workers positioned below the work sites.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for easy to operate closure assemblies for buckets or bags to prevent tools, small parts, and other items from falling out of buckets or bags during transport and for tether assemblies to prevent dropping of tools, small parts, and other items.